


Czarny aksamit nieskończoności

by Craen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craen/pseuds/Craen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na końcu był tylko Doctor i TARDIS.<br/>Tekst pojedynkowy z forum Mirriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czarny aksamit nieskończoności

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst przygotowany na pojedynek z forum Mirriel. Tematem była śmierć Trzynastego Doctora.

Ludzie to w rzeczywistości skoncentrowana chmura atomów, która poczuła się kiedyś wystarczająco ważna, by wykształcić samoświadomość. To dziwaczne odgałęzienie w długim łańcuchu ewoluujących małp, którym zrobiło się zbyt ciasno na drzewach i zeszły na ziemię. Pewnie któraś z nich miała teściową, przy której wszystkie opowieści o okropności świata POD gałęziami bladły, może nawet spotkała pra-Jackie w liściastym szlafroku.

Doctor wie, że to nieprawda, wie, bo widział jak było naprawdę. Nie było małp, to były paskudne pokraki, parzące się ogniem, malujące grube kobiety na ścianach jaskiń i ganiające za mamutami. Które jednak pewnego dnia uniosły wzrok i zamiast jak zwykle wywrzaskiwać niezrozumiałe dźwięki wskazały na słońce i nazwały je. A potem poszło już szybko: ja, ty, mięso, jaskinia, ogień. Wskazały na cały świat i opisały go nadając znaczenie, aż wreszcie nazwały miłość, nienawiść i strach. Tak właśnie narodził się Doctor na tej i innych planetach.

Tardis to też tylko atomy. Równie zdeterminowane jak ludzkie, by decydować same o sobie. Na tyle sprytne, by ukraść Władcę Czasu i pozwolić mu całe wieki wierzyć, że to on był złodziejem. Doctor leży na podłodze wsłuchując się w cichutkie, kojące mruczenie. Tardis się smuci. Nie rozpacza, ale żałuje, że kończy im się czas. Kolejny wstrząs podrywa obłok kurzu z poręczy konsoli, a z sufitu odpada błękitna drzazga. Szum wody sugeruje, że basen poddał się niszczącej sile ciśnienia i biblioteka po raz ostatni zatonęła.

To już nie ma znaczenia. Drzwi Tardis wiszą krzywo na jednym zawiasie, światła konsoli już dawno przygasły, a wnętrze rozświetla przez szparę framugi łuna płonącej planety. Doctor przymyka oczy i myśli o tym, że tak blisko, na zakotwiczonej w pobliżu stacji, on sam patrzy przez okno razem z Rose. To dobre miejsce by odejść, pod nieświadomym, pełnym przerażonego podziwu wzrokiem kobiety, która już go uratowała, nawet, jeśli jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Atomy nie są wieczne. Potrzebują czasem całych tysiącleci, by rozpaść się, obedrzeć jądro z ochronnych warstw elektronów oraz pozwolić protonom i neutronom odejść. Doctor o tym wie, więc gdy Tardis powoli przestawała odpowiadać na jego naiwne próby sterowania, pogodził się z tym. Jej ciało to drewniana budka, przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Wszechświat lubi paradoksy, paradoksy są dobre, jak jego wciąż młodsze ciało ale starszy, bardziej zmęczony umysł. Najwyraźniej jednak ten jeden już mu się znudził. Nawet najsilniejsze drzewo pewnego dnia musi zostać powalone, nadgryzione przez korniki i czas. Wszyscy odchodzą. Ludzie umierają, słońca się wypalają, planety rozpadają. Wszyscy odchodzą, nieważne jak bardzo potrzebni są innym – jemu – do życia. Niektórzy są na tyle uparci, by wracać, jak Rory, jak Clara, ale w pewnym punkcie nie ma już powrotu. Jego dwa serca biją mocno, ale spokojnie, odkąd podjął decyzję, by chociaż ta przygoda trwała zawsze. Szaleniec i jego budka, bez niej nie będzie już niczym więcej jak smutnym dziwakiem uwięzionym na jakiejś planecie, w wiecznie czwartkowym czasie.

Czasem, gdy atom się rozpada, przechodzi przez kolejne fazy, stając się czymś zupełnie nowym. Zajmuje mu to sporo czasu, podróżuje przez wszechświat zmieniając formę i nazwę, wolny od dawnych ciężarów, ale wciąż niosący ze sobą wspomnienia, by przyszli naukowcy mogli powiedzieć, kiedy powstał i jak daleką przebył drogę. Przepływ energii, mówią, okres połowicznego rozpadu. Nic w kosmosie tak naprawdę nie odchodzi na zawsze, bo inaczej jak powstawałyby nowe gwiazdy?  
Doctor gładzi ostrożnie chropowatą podłogę, po której wędrowało tak wielu ludzi, a jeszcze więcej serc. Wszyscy odeszli, ale to było dziesiątki, setki lat temu, kiedy nosił inne stroje i inne twarze. A kiedy ostatnia z nich zabrała ze sobą cały śmiech, zapach sufletu i ciągłą niespodziankę, pozostał już tylko z Tardis, z całym czasem i przestrzenią i nowym, ostatnim już ciałem. Rudym – Amy mogłaby być zazdrosna. Uśmiecha się…

_Zagłada planety za…_   
_10…_   
_9…_   
_8…_   
_7…_   
_6…_   
_5…_   
_4…_   
_3…_   
_2…_   
_1…_

(Doctor zaciska oczy i rozluźnia dłonie czując ciepło drewnianych desek pod nimi. Jego seksowna bestia, jego złodziejka, niezmienna towarzyszka podróży… Gdzieś daleko patrzy na Rose i myśli, że może, _może_ , to jest ta jedyna, która usunie dym z jego płuc i ugasi płomienie pod powiekami.)

_Koniec Ziemi._

Błękitny pył wystrzelił w kosmos wirując szaleńczo, aż setki lat później, lub wcześniej, a może w tej samej chwili, osiadł na drewnianej kołysce z rzeźbionymi niezdarnie gwiazdami. Za oknem srebrne liście zapłonęły czerwienią wschodzącego słońca zlewając się ze świeżą, pachnącą życiem trawą.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany kursywą pochodzi z odcinka The End of the World.


End file.
